Caminho de espinhos
by Sakuranbo17
Summary: Orochimaru quer voltar a criar destruição e a necessidade de curar seus braços inválidos surge novamente. Tsunade uma vez se recusou a curá-los… mas enquanto a sua aprendiz? KakaSaku. Tradução autorizada de "Path of thorns" da Yukimiya.
1. Acertando dois pássaros com uma pedrada

Naruto © 1999 pertence à Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

Tradução livre de "Path of thorns" da y u k i m i y a.

**Autorizada** pela autora. (Thank you, Yukimiya!)

* * *

Parte I: Reunião

Capítulo 1: Acertando dois pássaros com uma só pedrada.

"Sakura, atrás de você!"

Haruno Sakura, a kunoichi de dezenove anos virou a cabeça pra ver a forma do alto sensei se abaixando na direção dela. Com sua perna esticada na tentativa de dar o golpe final para o treino do dia. Mas claro, ela não deixaria um simples ataque impedi-la de vencer. Imediatamente ela saltou para o lado e direcionou um soco na direção do seu sensei enquanto ele aterrissava no chão graciosamente.

Kakashi segurou o pulso dela impedindo-a de acertar o rosto dele. Sakura esperava por isso e reagiu imediatamente. Ela acertou um golpe com o joelho no estômago dele, fazendo-o perder o controle. Ela aproveitou a oportunidade de saltar fora dali e aterrisar alguns metros longe dele.

"Isso aí, Sakura! Você pegou ele!" Naruto torceu.

"Cala a boca, Naruto!" ela respondeu, achando a voz dele bastante irritante naquele momento.

Naruto fez uma careta e cruzou os braços, "Eu estava te apoiando!"

"Não está ajudando!" Ela olhou pra ele e então para o homem que ela vinha desafiando há algumas horas. Droga, mas ele é muito forte... ela pensou, sentindo alguns hematomas que recebeu dos ataques dele.

Kakashi suspirou e então puxou algo do bolso interno do colete. Olhos verdes se arregalaram quando ela viu um familiar livro laranja na mão dele. "O que você está fazendo?!" Sakura perguntou com total descrença.

Sem se preocupar, ele virou a página, "O que parece, Sakura? Eu estou lendo." Para aumentar a raiva de Sakura o jounin caminhou até a árvore mais próxima e começou a ler aquele seu livro pervertido.

"Mas, sensei. Nós nem terminamos ainda!" a kunoichi protestou.

Kakashi continuou a ignorá-la e permaneceu lendo a climática parte do capítulo quatro.

"Não tem jeito, Sakura" Naruto se intrometeu, "O treinamento acaba quando ele pega aquele livro."

"Não é tarde demais. Nós ainda podemos tirar aquilo das mãos dele." Sakura falou com visível determinação. "Certo, Naruto?" Ela olhou de volta e viu o irritante garoto fugindo para longe. "Naruto!!" ela gritou, vendo-o desaparecer.

Naruto só ergueu uma mão e acenou, "Vou passar essa, Sakura-chan! Hinata tá esperando, não posso ajudar!"

Sakura resmungou e pisou no chão com raiva. "Droga Naruto, volta já aqui!"

Naruto rapidamente saltou dali antes de sofrer as circunstâncias de ter Sakura acertando a sua cabeça. Morrendo de raiva, Sakura voltou sua atenção para Kakashi, apontando um dedo acusador e exclamando, "Kakashi-sensei, se levante e lute comigo!"

Kakashi a ignorou. Ele apenas virou mais uma página e continuou lendo.

Sakura resmungou e caminhou na direção dele. _Melhor destruir esse livro agora!_ Ela se inclinou pra pegar o livro estúpido dele, mas suas tentativas foram rapidamente impedidas por um olhar impassivo de Kakashi que pela segunda vez no dia segurou o pulso dela e puxou-a pra baixo, fazendo ela cair de joelhos no chão.

"Tente outra tática. Essa já está ficando velha." Kakashi olhou pra ela.

"Eu vim aqui pra treinar, sensei! Não pra ver você com a cara enfiada nesse seu livro pervertido."

"O treino já terminou. Vá pra casa."

"Eu não quero."

"Sakura..."

"Sensei!"

"Você quer que eu te arraste até sua casa de novo?"

"Me treine, sensei!"

"Nós estamos treinando o dia inteiro. Você já não teve o suficiente?"

"Eu quero aprender um outro jutsu."

"Amanhã."

"Você sempre diz isso!"

"Sensei."

"Sensei."

"KAKASHI!"

Ele finalmente ergueu os olhos e olhou pra ela. Ela estava sentada na frente dele, sobrancelhas franzidas, olhos flamejando e os lábios contorcidos. Ela havia crescido tanto.

O cabelo dela continuava curto e ainda rosa, é claro. Ela havia encorpado bem em vários lugares, cortesia dos hormônios femininos e treinamentos sem parar. O vestido vermelho que costumava usar estava agora mutilado em duas peças. Ela havia se tornado uma das mulheres mais cobiçadas de Konoha e era quase surpreendente que ela continuasse solteira. Talvez ainda estivesse atrás de Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan." Ele sabia que isso acertaria um dos nervos da jovem kunoichi. "Posso ter ao menos alguns minutos para usufruir meu livro? Você me teve o dia todo, posso ter pelo menos esse momento?"

O olho dela se contorceu pelo jeito que ele a chamou. Ela cruzou os braços e lançou a ele um olhar desaprovador. "Pervertido."

Ela podia ver ele rindo através do tecido azul da máscara que ele usava. "Eu tenho minhas necessidades."

Ela lançou um olhar de nojo e disse. "Ew.. Não fala desse jeito."

"Como?" ele perguntou inocentemente.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando!"

Kakashi revirou os olhos. "Sakura. Você já tem dezenove anos."

"E?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a ler. "Esqueça."

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, "Como assim?" ela persistiu.

"Desista e vá pra casa."

"Não até você me falar."

E lá vamos nós de novo. Ele e Sakura vinham tendo essas discussões desde... sempre. Depois do dia que Sasuke se foi em uma missão da ANBU, Sakura se recusou a ficar parada. Ao invés disso, ela focou sua atenção no seu sensei. Todo dia ela ia atrás dele pra perguntar se eles podiam treinar. Ás vezes Naruto se juntava aos dois, mas na maioria das vezes era só ela e Kakashi.

Depois de perceber que ela não tinha intenção de desistir tão cedo Kakashi suspirou e respondeu. "Olha, eu explico depois. Eu encontro você no pub."

Sakura sorriu e olhou pra ele. "Você paga?"

Kakashi sorriu de volta e confirmou. "Eu pago."

"Tudo bem." Sakura falou enquanto se levantava e limpava a parte de trás da sua roupa. Ela olhou pra ele e o encontrou mais uma vez lendo seu Icha Icha. Ela suspirou e acenou. "Vejo você mais tarde, velhote."

Kakashi ergueu o olho do livro com um olhar que podia fazer buracos na nuca dela. _Humf, essa você mereceu._ Ela pensou com um sorriso dissimulado.

* * *

Naquela noite ela apareceu no pub como prometido e sem nenhuma surpresa nem sinal de Kakashi. _Eu sabia.._ ela falou entre os dentes. Olhando ao redor por sorte encontrou Ino sentada na mesa do canto, acenando pra ela. Sakura sorriu de volta e sentou na cadeira vazia em frente a ela.

"Como foi o treino?" Ino perguntou.

Sakura suspirou. "Terminou com Icha Icha outra vez, não importa o que eu faça." Ela olhou ao redor de novo e ele ainda não estava lá. _Oh, ele é péssimo. Já tinha ouvido falar de lentidão, mas isso já é ridículo._

A ninja loira riu, "Você nunca vai separar Kakashi das suas leituras sórdidas."

"Eu sei" Ela deu de ombros. "Na verdade, estou planejando roubar a coleção inteira dele e queimar até virarem cinza."

As duas riram da idéia, sem perceber Tenten, Naruto e Hinata se juntaram a elas.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Tenten tomou o lugar perto de Ino enquanto Naruto e Hinata sentaram ao lado de Sakura.

"Nada. Só um plano cruel da Sakura contra o Kakashi. Só isso." Ino respondeu ainda rindo.

"Ah, sim? E o que é?" Naruto virou animado pra Sakura, obviamente interessado.

Ela virou e viu os enormes olhos azuis dele encarando-a. Agora, quem poderia resistir a olhos tão grandes quanto pires? Sakura é claro! Ela vinha fazendo isso desde que tinha doze anos de idade.

"Não vou dizer."

Naruto bufou e cruzou os braços. Algo que ele não deixava de fazer, nem mesmo pelo fato de ter quase vinte anos. "Bem, eu aposto que é besteira."

Sakura ergueu o queixo desafiadora, mas brincalhona, e forçou um riso. "Você só está com raiva porque eu não quero te dizer."

As sobrancelhas dele se enrugaram e ele exclamou. "Eu vou contar pro Kakashi-sensei que você está planejando alguma coisa!" ele apontou um dedo acusador pra ela.

"Ah é?"

"É!"

"Então vai falar pra ele!"

"Eu vou!"

Tenten suspirou e balançou a cabeça e perguntou, "Por que eles são sempre assim?"

Hinata apenas sorriu, sentada ao lado de Naruto e olhando os dois discutindo.

Ino, irritada, fechou os olhos, seu olho esquerdo tremendo. "Vocês dois querem parar? Isso é embaraçoso!"

Como se não tivessem ouvido nada os dois continuaram.

* * *

Algumas horas depois…

"Bem Sakura, eu já vou." Ino se levantou.

"Eu também." Tenten e Naruto falaram juntos, enquanto Hinata sorriu pra ela e docilmente disse adeus.

A kunoichi de cabelo rosa deu um suspiro, "Eu vou indo também." Ela se levantou e seguiu o grupo até o lado de fora.

Depois de dizer 'boa noite' todos foram em direções diferentes. Sakura, entretanto, decidiu ficar na frente do pub por um tempo, obviamente esperando por alguém. _Ele não vem. __Ele provavelmente esqueceu. Maldito, Kakashi. __Eu juro que vou matá-lo dessa vez._ Involuntariamente, ela esfregou as mãos e pôs dentro dos bolsos. Ela ergueu os olhos e piscou inocentemente. Um pequeno floco branco repousava na ponta do seu nariz. Os olhos dela se cruzaram, mirando o primeiro floco de neve de novembro. Ela sorriu pra si mesma, olhando pra cima, vendo a neve começar a cair do céu.

"Sakura?"

A garota se virou e viu ninguém menos que Hatake Kakashi parado atrás dela, as mãos dele enfiadas nos bolsos e seu olho visível encarando-a de forma incomum.

"Então, você decidiu aparecer..." Sakura não estava com raiva. Só um pouco irritada com o fato de que ele deveria ter encontrado com ela há duas horas. _Imagino qual vai ser a desculpa dessa vez._

_Eu mereço essa_... Kakashi coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, "Acabei dormindo demais."

Sakura revirou os olhos e caminhou na direção oposta. "Essa já está ficando velha."

"Onde você está indo?" ele perguntou.

"Pra casa."

"Você não vai se juntar a mim pra uma bebida?"

Sakura deu uma risada seca. "Se você tivesse chegado aqui na hora, eu iria." Ela não ficou tão surpresa quando viu que ele de repente começou a caminhar ao lado dela. Parte dela esperava que ele fizesse isso mesmo.

"Você está chateada, não é?" ele perguntou.

Ela deu de ombros e respondeu, "Eu deveria estar." Ela virou e olhou pra ele. "Você me deixou na mão."

Kakashi ofereceu um sorriso torto, se sentindo culpado, "Sinto muito."

"Nada disso. Não vai funcionar dessa vez." Ela respondeu rudemente.

"O quê? Você está realmente com raiva de mim?" Kakashi perguntou com pura descrença. Estaria ele abusando demais da boa vontade dela? "Vamos," ele parou, pegou o braço dela e começou a arrastá-la de volta ao pub.

"Ei!" ela gritou indignada.

"Eu vou te pagar um bebida." Ele virou e piscou pra ela. "Pra acertar as contas com você."

"Mas-"

Claro que os protestos dela se esgotaram e ela estava dentro do pub – de novo.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite...

Sakura recusou pela terceira vez o drink que Kakashi pediu pra garçonete trazer. Ele notou que as bochechas dela já estavam coradas e decidiu acompanhá-la até sua casa antes de ela ficar bêbada demais. Eles caminhavam num silêncio sociável até que viraram em uma esquina.

"Kakashi-sensei, você me deve uma coisa." Sakura de repente botou pra fora.

Ele virou pra ela com a sobrancelha levemente erguida, "Eu já te comprei bebida."

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, "Não, você deveria ter me explicado uma coisa."

Kakashi estava confuso, "Que é?"

_Ele está se fingindo de inocente!_ Sakura olhou pra ele, "A coisa que você se recusou de explicar no campo de treinamento!"

_Ah, isso._ Um sorriso apareceu no canto da boca dele. "Esqueça isso, Sakura. Não é nada."

"Você prometeu!"

"Eu nunca prometi nada." Kakashi forçou um sorriso inocente.

"Kakashi!" ele estava sendo difícil e isso a irritava. Ele estava provocando-a claramente. E obviamente aproveitando cada segundo disso. "Hatake Kakashi, você é o mais insuportável, rude, bast-"

"Uou! Isso é jeito de falar com seu sensei, Sakura?"

Ela vagarosamente voltou atrás, cruzando os braços irada, "Desculpe, velhote, eu esqueci."

"Me chame de velho de novo; Eu juro que faço você se arrepender disso." Ele preveniu com um peso no coração.

"Só se você me disser!" ela pressionou.

"Eu me recuso." Ele finalmente declarou e então começou a caminhar de novo.

Sakura lançou as mãos no ar e exclamou, "Ótimo!" ela correu para o lado dele e os dois continuaram a caminhar em silêncio mais uma vez.

E por um segundo, ele pensou que ela tinha finalmente desistido.

Até ela abrir a boca de novo e falar. "Se eu derrotar você numa luta, você me fala?"

Kakashi repentinamente parou. Ele a observou pelo canto do olho e perguntou, "Isso é um desafio?"

"Talvez..." ela falou lentamente, de forma insinuante.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e deu um suspiro. "Todo esse esforço por causa de um pequeno comentário. O que vai ser depois? Minha máscara?" ele disse sem pensar previamente. Ele imediatamente se arrependeu disso quando viu um perigoso brilho no olhar dela.

Sakura pareceu pensativa por um momento e depois confirmou pra ela mesma. "É... essa é uma boa idéia." Por anos eles imaginavam o que exatamente escondia aquela mascara. Essa é a oportunidade perfeita de cumprir o objetivo do time sete.

Kakashi estreitou os olhos pra ela, "Sakura..."

Ela deu um sorriso, "É como acertar dois pássaros com uma só pedrada. Eu vou conseguir ver seu rosto e ainda vou ter minha resposta!"

"Eu não estaria tão feliz se fosse você."

"Por que não?" ela colocou as mãos nos quadris num gesto intimidante.

Ele sorriu, "É um desafio, Haruno Sakura. Não é uma típica sessão de treinamento."

"E você planeja tornar isso bastante difícil pra mim?"

"Provavelmente, sim."

"Claro." Ela orgulhosamente ergueu o queixo, "Eu não esperava que você fosse me deixar ganhar de qualquer maneira."

"Exato," pela segunda vez, Kakashi voltou a caminhar. Sakura imediatamente o alcançou.

"Só pra você saber, eu sempre consigo o que eu quero."

"Veremos."

"Eu não vou desistir tão facilmente."

"Eu sei."

E o desafio estava lançado.

* * *

Eis meu outro projeto de tradução de fics. Obrigada por ler!


	2. Eu levo você em casa

Naruto © 1999 pertence à Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

Tradução livre de "Path of thorns" da y u k i m i y a. ( fanfiction(dot)net/u/469818 )

**Autorizada** pela autora. (Thank you, Yukimiya!)

* * *

Capítulo 2: Eu levo você em casa

- - -

Sakura imediatamente foi pra cama, se queixando dos músculos doloridos. Mais uma vez ela conseguiu abusar do seu corpo a ponto e de não conseguir mexer nem o dedo mindinho. Kakashi não estava brincando quando disse que não tornaria o desafio fácil por causa dela. Isso era uma tortura!

Eles dois eram jounins, sim. Mas quando o assunto eram força e resistência, eles não eram iguais. Ela precisava de mais treinamento, Sakura percebeu enquanto encarava o teto branco do seu quarto.

Ela já havia aceitado of ato de que era a mais fraca no time sete. Naruto tinha a Kyuubi, Sasuke o sharingan e Kakashi também tinha o seu. Cada membro tinha suas habilidades especiais exceto ela e isso a fazia se sentir uma incompetente. Às vezes imaginava se ela merecia ser uma jounin afinal de contas

Kakashi era um bom professor. Ele a ensinou bastante mesmo que preferisse treinar Sasuke a ela. Era por isso que tinha que ganhar dessa vez! Ela tinha que provar pra Kakashi e o resto de Konoha que mesmo sem habilidades especiais e linhagens sanguíneas, ela ainda era uma forte jounin e merecia reconhecimento.

Com esse pensamento, um sorriso se formou nos lábios dela antes de seus olhos se fecharem e ela adormecer.

"Sakura! Sakura abre a porta!"

Alguém esmurrava a porta.

"Sa-ku-_ra_!"

E ainda gritavam com se não houvesse amanhã.

"Sakura!"

Uma nova rodada de batidas começou. Sakura resmungou no seu travesseiro.

"Sakura! Acorda!"

O som das marteladas na porta continuou.

Sakura resmungou mais uma vez e abriu os olhos. Ela tentou sair da cama e de alguma maneira conseguiu ficar de pé. Reclamando da dor nos músculos, a garota se aproximou da porta e completamente irritada segurou a maçaneta.

Com raiva, ela abriu a porta revelando um loiro sorridente olhando pra ela, "Isso-deve-ser-importante-ou-VOCÊ-ESTÁ-MORTO!" ela sibilou, as sobrancelhas tremendo enquanto uma veia pulava na testa dela.

Naruto riu "Cara, você parece mal." Ele recebeu um olhar mortal e rapidamente se afastou. "Não é uma pessoa diurna, não é? Só vim aqui pra dizer uma coisa, isso!" Naruto estava rindo dela. O cabelo dela estava em pé nas mais variadas direções, sua postura estava péssima e suas pálpebras estavam caídas de cansaço. Resumindo, ela parecia horrível.

"Sim?" o tom irritado nunca deixando a voz de Sakura.

Seu melhor amigo sorriu e colocou as mãos na nunca, "Se vista, nós vamos sair."

"_Por que?_" Ela perguntou confusa. O que ele estava tramando?

"Apenas se vista, ok? Eu encontro você lá embaixo." E antes de poder ouvir os protestos dela, Naruto desceu as escadas deixando uma confusa e injuriada Sakura pra trás.

* * *

No centro de operações, três ANBU mascarados saiam do escritório da Hokage. Dois se foram enquanto o outro decidiu ficar por mais um tempo.

Trando sua máscara, Uchiha Sasuke se largou em um dos acentos vazios na frenteda mesa de Shizune.

_Faz bastante tempo desde que..._ Ele pensou enquanto olhava para o lado de fora da janela. A missão de classe S no País da Rocha levou muito tempo pra ser terminada. Ele agora era capitão da ANBU, uma posição que ganhou dois anos depois de deixar Orochimaru. Itachi estava morto finalmente; ele já não existia mais e agora Sasuke não tinha mais nenhum propósito. Por isso voltou pra Konoha e começou a receber missões.

Ele finalmente atingiu seus objetivos e agora tudo que ele tinha que fazer era proceder em sua nova meta. Que era reconstruir seu clã. Ele deveria se casar logo, tem sucessores masculinos e recobrar o poder do clã Uchiha. Ele era o último e esse dever seria só dele. Não havia escolha a não ser cumprir com essa obrigação. Foi por isso que voltou a Konoha, em primeiro lugar.

Ele devia encontrar uma mãe digna para seus filhos. A jornada da Rocha até Konoha deu a ele muito tempo para pensar sobre todas as mulheres possíveis de se conquistar, ou melhor, de pedir ajuda para cumprir seu dever. Conhecendo Sasuke, ele não deveria realmente pedir, já que havia várias mulheres que literalmente se jogavam aos pés dele. Ele não era bobo, oh não, nem um pouco. As mulheres o adoravam, e isso era fato.

Com certeza, Sakura foi a primeira mulher que veio na sua cabeça. A garota sempre deixou claro seu amor. Ela estava apaixonada por ele desde que eram crianças, e para Sasuke, isso era uma grande vantagem. O relacionamento deles poderia ter sentimentos apenas de um dos lados, mas isso o ajudaria a restaurar seu clã.

E havia Ino, que como Sakura, era obssecada por ele. Ino era esperta, forte e bonita, Ela também seria uma mãe apropriada.

Hyuuga Hinata também passou pela sua cabeça, mas sabia que ela estava longe do seu alcance, Naruto estava com ela. Claro que ele não ousaria roubar a mulher do seu companheiro de time. Era uma pena já que Hyuuga era um clã poderoso também. Uma mistura de Uchiha com Hyuuga não seria tão ruim.

Sasuke considerou suas três opções mais uma vez. Nenhuma dessas mulheres ganharia seu amor. De fato, Sasuke não achava que fosse capaz de expressar tal emoção. Parecia que amor era algo que faltava no seu coração. Seu irmão deixou isso claro.

Entre elas, Sakura era a que ele considerava como uma amiga próxima. Ino e Hinata era só conhecidas. Mas Sakura... ela era do seu time, uma companheira… e amiga. Ela foi membro do time sete, e de algum jeito, conseguiu domesticá-lo. Ele lembrava do incidente no exame chuunin sete anos atrás quando ele perdeu completamente o controle de si mesmo e só de ouvir a voz de Sakura chamando seu nome, trouxe ele de volta daquele pesadelo. E depois disso, ela o abraçou sem medo, sem hesitação, sem vergonha... ela apenas o abraçou, oferecendo o melhor conforto que podia oferecer. De alguma maneira, naquele dia, Sakura ganhou seu respeito.

E foi quando ocorreu a Uchiha Sasuke que ele havia encontrado a mulher apropriada pra carregar seus filhos.

"Sasuke?"

Ele olhou pra cima e ficou suspreso ao ver a pessoa que ocupava seus pensamentos, "Sakura."

* * *

Sakura não conseguia acreditar nos seus olhos. Ali estava ela, de pé, na frente do homem que havia desaparecido tão de repente cinco anos atrás. O mesmo que ela havia sido apaixonada desde criança.

Sasuke.

Depois de se vestir, Naruto procedeu em arrastá-la sem piedade ao escritório de Tsunade. Ela perguntou a ele o que tinha acontecdio, mas só recebeu de volta o seu usual sorriso e um doloroso puxão no seu braço. Na hora em que eles chegaram Sakura estava sem fôlego. Naruto pelo menos deixou ela se recompor antes de levá-la pra dentro.

E agora, lá, perto da sala da Hokage, a forma familiar do capitão ANBU sentava-se silenciosamente.

No momento que ela o viu, o coração de Sakura bateu forte no seu peito. _Ele... ele voltou..._

Naruto passou por ela que rapidamente se moveu para segui-lo ao seu lado.

Ela não sabia mais como agir na frente dele. Verdade, ela havia sido completamente apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke mesmo desde antes o time sete ser formado. _Mas isso foi antes_. Ela pensou, se dando conta de que os saltos que seu estômago dava onde quer que o via ou como ela corava pela mera presença dele. _O que há de errado comigo? _Mas antes de ponderar sobre isso, ela sentiu Naruto cutucando ela do lado. Ela olhou e viu que ele sinalizava com a cabeça, pra ela dizer alguma coisa.

Naruto sabia como Sakura se sentia a respeito de Sasuke. Ele ficou furioso quando o bastardo foi embora sem falar nada.

Sakura ficou claramente desapontada.

Naruto estava lívido, jurando que iria acabar com aquele idiota arrogante quando ele voltasse. Era incomum que Naruto não sentisse mais vontade de dar uns socos nele agora; ele não demonstrava nenhum sinal de felicidade. Tudo o que ele via era choque e confusão.

"Sasuke?" Ela chamou timidamente, a mão dela brincando com a barra da sua camiseta.

_Finalmente!_ O jounin loiro sorriu e se virou pra Sasuke, esperando que ele dissesse algo em retorno.

Sasuke olhou pra cima e a encarou. O rosto dele, como sempre, sem nenhuma emoção. Dois olhos negros vagos e sem expressão miravam os olhos verdes e curiosos dela. "Sakura,"

Sakura se encolheu de maneira imperceptível ao ouvir como seu nome soava na voz de Sasuke. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou quase implorando pra Naruto.

Naruto compreendeu e tentou quebrar a tensão. "Onde é que você andava, seu bastardo? Já era tempo de você decidir aparecer!" ele gritou com peso no coração.

Sasuke sorriu para o amigo. "Confidencial."

"Bem, você deveria ter dito que teria uma missão de cinco anos!" Naruto reclamou, cruzando os braços e bufando.

Sasuke olhou pra ele e depois virou para Sakura que rapidamente desviou o olhar. "É por isso que você parece desapontada, Sakura?" ele tinha que ter certeza de que ela ainda estava atraída por ele, que ainda se importava com ele. Infelizmente ele não viu nenhum sinal de admiração naqueles olhos. Nossa, ela não havia nem mesmo corado, o que ele podia lembrar que facilmente fazia o rosto dela ficar vermelho a cada "não" aos convites dela para comer depois do treinamento. Mas agora... ela parecia diferente. Ela continuava a evitar o olhar dele e seu rosto parecia mais pálido do que ele lembrava. _O que há de errado com ela?_

Sakura forçou um sorriso e ignorou a pergunta dele. "Estamos felizes por você ter voltado, Sasuke-kun!" Ela olhou para os dois e disse, "Isso merece uma celebração."

Naruto confirmou, maravilhado com a sugestão. "Boa idéia!"

Sasuke observou Sakura por um momento. Sakura sentiu o olhar dele e tentou ignorar. Era desconfortável, mas claro, ela não podia dizer isso em voz alta. Enquanto os três iam embora, Sakura decidiu seguir atrás, lançando olhares hesitantes ao garoto que ela _costumava_ gostar.

* * *

Os três se sentaram juntos numa mesa e logo mais uma pessoa se juntou a eles, Kakashi. Mas não foram os únicos que vieram festejar. Uma Ino flertante, um preguiçoso Shikamaru, um faminto Chouji, um imperceptível Neji e sua prima Hinata e o resto do outros jounins do ano deles apareceram para dar as boas vindas ao retorno do capitão ANBU. Genma, Anko e Gai também decidiram se juntar a celebração.

Quando Sasuke e Naruto foram puxados por Rock Lee pela multidão, Sakura e Kakashi foram deixados na mesa. Kakashi olhou pra sua antiga aluna e percebeu que algo estava errado. Ela ficou quieta a maior parte da noite, só falou quando lhe perguntaram algo e forçou um pequeno sorriso quando Sasuke a mencionava. Isso era estranho, mas essa era a primeira vez que ele via Sasuke dando atenção a ela desse jeito. Kakashi havia se acostumado a vê-lo se afastando de Sakura que cada vez que Sasuke iniciava uma conversa com ela, ele se surpreendia. Especialmente considerando o fato de que Sakura não havia feito nada pra retornar a atenção que Sasuke estava dando a ela.

Uma vez que Sasuke estava fora de alcance, Kakashi virou pra ela e perguntou o inevitável, "Sakura, você está bem?"

Sakura ficou atônita quando ele fez a pergunta. Surpresa, ela virou a cabeça e olhou pra ele. Seu olhar se prendeu ao olho visível de Kakashi, cheio de apreensão. Ela riu nervosamente e sacudiu a cabeça, "Estou bem, Kakashi. Só... pensando..."

Ele obviamente não caiu nessa desculpa. "Se importa de explicar?" Kakashi persistiu.

Sakura balançou a cabeça. "Nah,.. você não vai querer ouvir."

"Tente."

Mais uma vez ela balançou a cabeça. "Isso só vai te encher a paciência."

"Eu insisto," ele pressionou, dessa vez parecendo mais determinado. Ele sabia que algo estava errado; Sakura nunca havia agido assim antes, não desde o dia que Sasuke foi embora de Konoha.

Ela deu um suspiro, sabendo que recusar seria inútil. Os olhos dela percorreram a multidão e finalmente pararam na forma alta do jovem Uchiha, que no momento estava tentando ignorar Ino batendo as pálpebras pra ele. "É o Sasuke..." ela começou, não sabendo o que dizer.

Kakashi seguiu a linha tortuosa do olhar dela e se encontrou olhando para Sasuke também. "O que tem ele?"

"Ele está aqui." Ela respondeu, ou melhor, suspirou.

"E?" o jounin de cabelo prateado perguntou casualmente, "Não era isso que você queria?" Desde que seus três ex-alunos eram genins ele sabia da obssessão de Sakura pelo jovem Uchiha. Na cabeça dele seria sempre assim, Sakura convidando-o pra sair, Sasuke recusando e Naruto se balançando nas pontas dos pés enchendo Sakura até que ela o socaria e iria embora. Era a mesma cena que ele via todos os dias. Mas percebeu que isso foi há cinco anos atrás. _Eles estão todos crescidos agora_, Kakashi pensou, de repente percebendo as mudanças ocorridas nos seus três antigos alunos.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça,., "Não você não entende..."

"É por que ele foi embora sem te dizer nada?"

"_Isso_ e..."

"E?"

Sakura tirou o olhar de Sasuke e virou na direção dele. Seus olhos verdes geralmente cheios de vida estavam agora cheios de confusão e um pouco de raiva, "Eu... não me entendo mais..."

"Por que não?" ele perguntou, as sobrancelhas se enrugando.

A garota olhou ao redor, sentindo a multidão desconfortável e o barulho que faziam. Ela outra vez se viu olhando para Naruto e Sasuke que ainda estavam conversando com Neji e Rock Lee. Ela se virou pra Kakashi de novo, com os olhos persuasivos "Me leve pra casa."

Kakashi ergueu as sobrancelhas à súbita declaração, "O quê?"

"Me prometa que vai me levar em casa depois disso," ela olhou pra ele, seus olhos pedindo sinceramente. "Por favor?"

Kakashi observou os olhos dela por um instante e finalmente suspirou e confirmou. "Tudo bem," os lábios dele se curvaram num sorriso debaixo da sua máscara. "Eu levo você em casa."

* * *

Fim do capítulo 2


	3. Mudanças

Naruto © 1999 pertence à Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc.

Tradução livre de "Path of thorns" da y u k i m i y a. ( fanfictiondotnet/u/469818 )

**Autorizada** pela autora. (Thank you, Yukimiya!)

* * *

Capítulo 3: Mudanças

- - -

"Okay, fale." O antigo professor do time sete mandou enquanto guiava a kunoichi de cabelos rosa pra fora da loja de ramen – o que tinha se comprovado ser uma tarefa dicífil. Por alguma estranha razão Sasuke parecia dar mais atenção a Sakura; ele havia tentado atraí-la para conversas que ela obviamente não queria ser incluída. Kakashi sentiu algo fora do comum em relação a ela, já que em vez de se submeter a sua paixão de tanto tempo, ela evitava o olhar de Sasuke o máximo possível. Quantas vezes ela pediu licensa pra ir até o banheiro com Hinata? Duas ou três vezes – talvez mais já que Kakashi perdeu a conta sendo distraído por toda a excitação da volta de Sasuke. Era incrivelmente fora do comum ver Sasuke tentando de tudo para ganhar a atenção _dela_ enquanto era ela quem tentava escapar dos avanços _dele_. Kakashi sabia que algo estava errado e como ex-professor e amigo tinha todo o direito de saber o que estava acontecendo.

Sakura não olhava pra Kakashi, só suspirava, debatendo se contava a ele ou não. Ela sabia que não era do tipo de pessoa que queria estar informado da última fofoca, mas ao invés disso ele era do tipo que verdadeiramente se preocupava com as pessoas com quem ele se importava. E sabendo que era uma dessas pessoas, Sakura percebeu que ela não tinha desculpa pra evitar o questinamento dele sobre o jeito frio que estava tratando Sasuke.

Depois de tudo, desde que Sasuke deixou Konoha, Kakashi era a única pessoa que estava lá para lhe fazer companhia, desde que Naruto estava a maior parte do tempo treinando com Jiraiya. Claro, ela tinha muitos amigos, com a Ino-porca e Rock Lee (que continuava no pé dela). Mas Kakashi era o único que realmente a ouvia. E quem dava conselhos sinceros.

"É o Sasuke," ela começou incerta.

Kakashi coçou a parte de trás da cabeça e sorriu "_Sério?_ Eu nunca adivinharia."

Sakura lhe lançou um olhar de irritação, mas falhou quando o canto da sua boca se curvou involuntariamente num sorriso, "Falo sério, Kakashi."

"Eu sei." Ele pôs as mãos dentro dos bolsos. "Então, se importa de elaborar?"

"Ele voltou." Sakura disse como se isso não fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Uma sobrancelha se ergueu, "Ele se foi por quase cinco anos, você deveria estar feliz."

"Esse é o ponto."

"Hum... eu me perdi aí."

"Sakura revirou os olhos e finalmente voltou a olhá-lo, "O que eu estou dizendo é que ele está aqui... depois de cinco anos ele voltou! E eu..." os olhos dela se desviaram para o chão enquanto eles paravam de andar, "Eu não sei mais como agir na frente dele."

"Sakura..."

"Ele está sempre se mandando pra longe por um longo período de tempo. Ele não pode esperar que eu saia cantarolando por aí e dê as boas vindas com um abraço enorme." As sobrancelhas dela se enrugaram com esse pensamento, "Embora eu não tenha certeza se é isso que ele quer."

"Cantarolar?" Kakashi perguntou se entretendo. Havia um sorriso óbvio debaixo da máscara dele.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas, "Kakashi..."

"Olhe, Sakura... o que você está tentando dizer?"

"Eu estou _chegando_ lá, se você parar de me interromper," ela respondeu.

Ele coçou a nuca de novo, "Desculpe, continue." Ele percebeu que ela voltou a caminhar e ficou um passo atrás dela.

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um momento, pensando em como explicar pra ele. Kakashi aceitou seu silêncio e esperou até que ela falasse.

"Eu estou... confusa."

"Sobre o quê?" ele perguntou.

A garota molhou os lábios e cruzou os braços. "Eu era apaixonada pelo Sasuke; pelo menos era o que eu achava desde qu era criança. Ino e eu estávamos sempre competindo por ele. Eu deixei meu cabelo crescer por causa dele, desde que eu ouvi que ele gostava de garotas de cabelo comprido. Eu tentei de _tudo_ para impressioná-lo, mas ele não notava. Depois que ele me agradeceu antes de fugir para o lado do Orochimaru, me senti... vazia. Eu percebi que havia falhado. Não pude conseguir a pessoa que eu gostava. Fiquei com raiva porque não fui capaz de convencê-lo a ficar aqui... comigo... conosco... Acho que já estava pedindo demais." Ela riu amargamente.

"Naruto sentiu pena de mim. Todo dia ele me prometia que ia achar o Sasuke. E que iria acabar com ele se ele não voltasse. Mas todas as missões de busca falharam e Naruto vinha me visitar só pra assegurar que faria melhor da próxima vez. E isso acabava comigo: o quanto eu fui horrível com Naruto pra fazer ele me prometer uma coisa dessas. Sasuke não me pertencia, então por que Naruto deveria me fazer uma promessa dessas? Então eu decidi parar com isso e aceitar a oferta da Tsunade-sama de me treinar como ninja médica. E me foquei em aprender novas coisas. Nós eramos felizes antes, certo Kakashi?"

Kakashi afirmou atenciosamente.

Sakura suspirou e olhou pro alto, observando o frio e escuro céu da noite de inverno. "Ele ainda era o mesmo Sasuke. Ele ainda me ignorava e ainda brigava com Naruto. Ela soltou. "Até mesmo Naruto conseguia mais a atenção dele do que eu. E então Sasuke se juntou a ANBU e recebeu longas e difíceis missões. Sua última missão era de classe S, e levou cinco _anos_ pra completar!"

"Eu ainda não vejo problema nenhum aqui."

"Isso não é óbvio?" ela olhou pra ele incrédula, sabendo que ele devia estar fingindo inocência e simplesmente queria que ela botasse pra fora. "Eu acho que finalmente o esqueci!" ela exclamou. "Minha paixão por Uchiha Sasuke finalmente se _esgotou_. Eu não sinto mais nada por ele."

"Você tem certeza?" Ele esperava ouvir isso, claro. Mas ainda soava tão incomum, ouvir Sakura falando assim.

"Sim." Sakura respondeu de forma considerável. "Mas não muda o fato de que Sasuke _ainda_ é meu amigo, como Naruto. Eles são os meus garotos; Acho que seria difícil perder um deles."

Kakashi sorriu abertamente, "Eu sou um dos seus garotos também?" Ele adoravelmente apontou pra sim mesmo, fazendo sua companheira rir.

"Claro que é!" ela passou o braço pelo dele enquanto eles dobravam a esquina da casa de Sakura. Eles caminharam num silêcio confortável até chegarem à porta da casa dos pais dela. O pensamento que deveria se mudar dali cruzou a mente dela. Depois do seu aniversário de vinte anos, talvez.

"Obrigada por me trazer em casa." Ela disse e virou pra olhá-lo.

Ele olhou pra ela e sorriu, "Eu tenho feito isso ultimamente, mas não se acostume."

Sakura revirou os olhos. "Hai, _sensei_."

"Boa noite." Ele acenou pra ela e começou a caminhar.

"Kakashi-sensei?" ela perguntou timidamente. Kakashi parou e virou um pouco o rosto por cima do ombro. Seu olho a encarava preguiçosamente com leve curiosidade. Ela juntou as mãos, abaixou a cabeça, corando um pouco enquanto falava suavemente, "Obrigada..."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por escutar..."

Um momento silencioso se passou entre eles.

"De nada."

* * *

"Vamuis lhá, chobranchelhudo, lhute comigo!" Uzumaki Naruto tentou forma palavras corretas com os dentes quebrados, sem falar na sua coleção de terrívis contusões, completas com uma bochecha inchada. Sim, treinamento. Provocando Lee e suas estranhas sobrancelhas era só um bonus.

Lee cuspiu sangue da sua boca e respondeu com igual determinação. "É lóshico, Narusho! Achho que vou che bacher de nofo!"

"Calha echa boca!"

Sakura olhou para os dois e suspirou inutilmente. Se ela soubesse que a luta deles seria assim, teria insistido em treinar com Naruto ela mesma. Seria menos perigoso e menos estúpido que isso. Ela era uma ninja médica pelo amor de Deus! E seus instintos médicos estavam gritando pra ela impedi-los de se machucarem ainda mais.

"Eles são sempre assim?"

Sakura levemente se sacudiu no lugar que estava quando ouviu aquela familiar, suave e casual voz. Ela virou a cabeça e viu a pessoa que ela esperava que caísse ao dar um passo próximo a ela. "Sa-Sasuke?"

O jovem Uchiha parou perto da perplexa kunoichi. Ela não estava esperando que ele aparecesse nem esperava que ele _falasse_ com ela. Isso não só era confuso, mas surpreendente. Ela olhou pra ele e estudou seu rosto. Seus olhos continuavam a observar Naruto e Lee se degladiando, mas vagarosamente virou quando percebeu o olhar dela. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela sorriu. "Sim. Eles sempre agem assim desde que…"

"Desde que eu fui embora," ele completou, seus olhos ainda observando os dela.

"H-hai." A intensidade do olhar dele estava se tornando desconfortável e ela se virou pra observar Lee batendo no seu pobre amigo loiro.

Sasuke continuava a observá-la, como se memorizasse os contornos do seu rosto. A noite passada ele tinha ficado bastante insatisfeito quando Sakura foi embora mais cedo do que ele esperava. Ele estava planejando em aos poucos ir falar com ela, sobre seus planos de se casar com ela e sua necessidade em ter um herdeiro. Entretanto, para seu desprazer, seu plano falhou. Naruto insistiu em arrastá-lo por todo lugar, conversando com qualquer um que o visse e separando-o completamente de onde Sakura estava a noite inteira. O momento em que ele finalmente conseguiu fugir de Naruto, ela havia ido embora.

Ele depois ouviu de Ino que ela havia saído com Kakashi. Sasuke começou a imaginar que tipo de relacionamento os dois poderiam ter desenvolvido se Kakashi tinha realmente se oferecido para levá-la até sua casa. Mas claro, ele imediatamente descartou esse pensamento. Kakashi só estava sendo gentil e se ofereceu para acompanhar sua ex-aluna até sua casa. Nada suspeito. Só uma inocente demonstração de amizade. Sasuke tinha estado longe de Konoha por quase cinco anos, então não tinha direito de julgar qualquer mudança que havia acontecido.

Sakura podia sentir arrepios pela sua pele. A intensidade do olhar dele era extremamente incômoda. Ela permaneceu movendo as pernas de lugar e esfregando as mãos pelos braços enquanto, hesitante, lançava olhares na direção do atraente Uchiha. _Pare de olhar pra mim!_ Ela precisava de uma distração; ou melhor _Sasuke_ precisava de qualquer distração para tirar seus olhos dela.

Como se atendessem seu pedido, Naruto começou a insultar Lee, isso trouxe de volta a irritação inicial de Sakura. "Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que o nom dele é _Lee_ e não _Sobrancelhudo_!" Ela gritou, observando e rezando pra que essa distração funcionasse em Sasuke também.

E funcionou! Ele agora olhava paraos dois garotos que agorava rolavam pelo chão. "Naruto, Lee, parem já com isso!" ela gritou. Infelizmente nenhum dos dois obedeceu. Nesse momento, Sasuke permaneceu lá, olhando os dois com leve divertimento e interesse.

"Uzumaki Naruto, faça isso de novo e eu digo pra Hinata parar de fazer ramen pra você pelo resto do ano!"

Agradecidamente, a ameaça funcionou. Naruto soltou Lee e virou pra Sakura, mostrando uma careta, "Maish, Shakulaaa!"

"Desista! Não está funcionando!" Com um 'humf', ela cruzou os braços e virou de lado.

"Shakulaaaaaa! Pou fafor! Ieu amo a comida da Shinata! Nião chale nada pla elhaa!"

"Eu não entendo você, Naruto. Agora, solte-a-minha-PERNA!"

"Shakulaaaaaa!!"

Uma risada profunda escapou da garganta de Sasuke enquanto assistia o show na frente dele. "Eu nunca pensei que você desceria a esse nível, idiota." Ele provocou com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

"Calha echa boca!"

"O quê? Você quer lutar comigo agora?"

"Fou ackabar com focê, sheu bastaudo!"

"Feh... você nem consegue falar direito."

"Olia shó!"

"JÁ CHEGA!"

Os dois pararam, olhando para uma muito, _muito_ enfurecida Sakura. As bochechas dela estavam vermelhas de raiva e ela levemente bufava. Lee escolheu esse momento de silêncio pra tentar escapar, sabendo que encontraria um dos humores assustadores de Sakura. Mas depois que seu "precioso" olhar caiu sobre ele, ele tornou-se incapaz de se mover.

"Vocês estão agindo como um bando de crianças!" O senso de superioridade de Sakura imediatamente alcançou as orelhas de Sasuke e Naruto. Já que ela havia _oficialmente_ esquecido Sasuke, ela se viu capaz de gritar com ele do mesmo jeito que gritava com Naruto. Essa mudança obviamente sobressaltou o jovem Uchiha. "Sasuke, eu não acredito que você tem coragem de desafiar o Naruto, mesmo no estado enfraquecido–"

"Eu nião shou flaco–"

"E VOCÊ!" Sakura apontou pra Naruto que rapidamente deu um salto pra trás evitando seu dedo acusador. "Vá e leve Lee para o hospital! E faça algo com seus dentes!"

Sasuke observava Sakura enquanto ela falava com Naruto como um garoto de dez anos. Um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto tenso. _Ela vai ser uma boa mãe algum dia..._ ele pensou, imaginando ela disciplinando seus próprios filhos. Ele tinha feito a escolha certa. Embora tivesse que lidar com seus normais hábitos irritantes, Sakura seria certamente útil.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Todos os olhos se voltaram para o copy ninja que se aproximava sem pressa.

"Kakashi-sensei... bem na hora!" Sakura suspirou de alívio e imediatamnete correu pro lado dele. Sasuke observava com os olhos estreitados.

O jounin sorriu provocativo. "Sério? Eu achei que estava atrasado."

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas e então percebeu o que ele estava tentando dizer. "Você está!" Ela relutantemente deu um tapa no braço dele e continuou, "Quero dizer, já era hora de você aparecer! Você está uma hora e meia atrasado! Eu não tive escolha a não ser assistir essas crianças brigando sem nenhuma razão."

Kakashi ergueu as sobrancelhas, "Crianças?"

Ela deu de ombros, "Bem, eles estavam agindo assim."

Naruto estava a ponto de protestar, mas não encontrou forças pra isso. Ele estava cansado e isso o fez perceber que a instrução de Sakura era aceitável.

Kakashi olhou para Naruto e Lee e então seu lhar caiu em Sasuke que parecia estar focando seu usual olhar mortal nele e em Sakura. "Você também Sasuke?"

Sasuke apenas grunhiu e olhou para o lado.

O jounin de cabelos prateados sacudiu a cabeça e virou pra Sakura, "Você já terminou com eles?"

Sakura confirmou, "É, acho que sim." Ela sorriu triunfante enquanto notava Naruto vagarosamente indo para o chão.

Então, como se os dois tivessem uma acordo sem palavras, Sakura e Kakashi se viraram, deram um aceno de despedida e desapareceram pela floresta.

Os olhos de Sasuke os seguiram enquanto ele dava um forte cutucão no lado de Naruto.

"O-o quê??", o loiro acordou, freneticamente olhando ao redor.

"Ei, idiota, pra onde eles estão indo?", as suspeitas visíveis na voz do capitão ANBU.

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas confuso e meio irritado, "Quiem?"

"Kakashi e Sakura."

"Ah, plofafelmente tleinar." Ele respondeu sem energia, se movendo na direção de Lee, que também havia caído no sono.

Sasuke conseguiu traduzir o que Naruto tentara dizer e perguntou, "Por que?"

Naruto deu de ombros enquanto cobria os braços de Lee por cima dele, "Eu shambém nião shei."

Sasuke se sentiu confuso. Mais uma vez observou o caminho que os dois haviam desaparecido.

E então percebeu algo.

Kakashi era uma ameaça.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 3

Continua!


End file.
